living_life_as_a_game_through_and_throughfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Ultimatia
History Book 1: Setting The Stage For Supreme Perfection (Chapter 1-88) Arc 1: Changed Life (Chapters 1-14) * Adrian, the protagonist is introduced and his "sad" lifestyle as a game addict revealed. * Adrian is turned into Elizabeth Ultimatia, a game character he made overnight. * Along with the transformation, Elizabeth is briefed by her sponsor goddess, P as to her involvement in the Cataclysm; a game involving Chosen like her going through a mix between an apocalypse and a battle royale. * Adrian accepts his new identity as Elizabeth. * Like any character at the start of a RPG, Elizabeth is given a Starter Pack based on the character information Adrian picked before transforming. * Elizabeth's Goldfinger is introduced as her Functions; essentially an omniscient reality manipulating ability that makes her life more like that of an RPG character. ** Status Functions allow Elizabeth to measure her own parameters as well as those of anything she comes into contact with. It's like an appraisal skill which grades objects, skills, and people, with descriptions and all. ** Quest Functions give Elizabeth missions to complete for rewards. It allows for steady progression and direction in her journey to become as strong as possible. * Upon taking a quick breakfast break, Elizabeth picks up her first Secondary Occupational Skill; her Cooking Skill. * Elizabeth is also given a Beginner Armor Set, two Grimoire of Time, a Grimoire for Medicine, and the chance to pick a weapon. ** Her Beginner Armor Set is aptly appraised as Elizabeth's Beginner Armor Set and consists of the clothes the original Elizabeth's Master gifted her before exiling her. ** The Grimoires of Time teach her the Time Magic Skill, Shadow Realm Gateway and Temporal Meditation. ** The Grimoire of Medicine teaches her the Acupoint Skill. ** Elizabeth sacrifices 12 hours for her first Main Quest in exchange to get the best weapon(s) for her; Inferoria, Dawnbringer, and Chaosbright. * Elizabeth meditates for the first time and lasts several hours before having to use the bathroom. ** Cultivating in the earliest Stages of cultivation make a person's body expel impurities, so she has to bathe. * After the shower, Elizabeth is left with only her Beginner Armor Set and oversized clothes. Thus, P gives her a side quest to remedy the problem; there are also other reasons... * With introductions said and done and Elizabeth finished checking her Status and Quest's Functions, P gives Elizabeth a Side Quest to leave her house and buy clothes fitting for her new form. ** This actually turns out to be her second Side Quest as her first Side Quest involves her 'returning to the 9th layer of heaven' and taking revenge against supreme sovereign gods that Adrian had made up on the night of his transformation. * Elizabeth accepts having to leave her house in search of clothes and travels two miles on foot to get used to her handling her new body. * She completes the side quest and has a chance encounter with a Martial Soldier; Jane. ** By completing her second Side Quest, Elizabeth is rewarded with the Grimoire of Smithy: Basic Forging technique and a comprehensive list of all the types of bullets she can created in the Mortal Realm. * Elizabeth leaves from her encounter with Jane, happy to find a way into the Practitioner circles on Earth, while Jane is similarly joyful, thinking Elizabeth is a rare talent for her unnaturally large reserves of Inner Strength while she hasn't trained. * After returning home, Elizabeth meditates to increase her Inner Strength reserves for twelve hours before her need to sleep forces her out of the meditation session. * Elizabeth meets Atid and Sun * Sun teaches Elizabeth Muay Thai, her first Martial Art * Elizabeth completes her first day of training Arc 2: First Conflict (Chapters 15-28) * After training for her first day, Elizabeth runs back home only to be intercepted by a rivaling faction * Presented with the choice to stay loyal to Atid's faction or betray him and join the people that intercepted her, Elizabeth gets her first Choice Quest. * Before she can make her choice however, Sun intervenes, prompting the rivaling faction into trying to kidnap her by force. * Sun chases the group of four down, subduing three before losing track of Elizabeth * Arc 3: First Trip To The Shadow Realm (Chapters 29-46) Arc 4: Dojo Drama (Chapters 47-80) Arc 5: Stage 1 Of The Cataclysm (Chapters 81-88) Originally named Adrian, Elizabeth is the protagonist of the novel. Seemingly created from the powers of supreme gods to match a character created by Adrian which was used to initiate himself as a chosen for the Cataclysm, not much of the original Elizabeth's past is known aside from the fact that she was to be the God of Spacetime's heir before a council of Sovereigns from the Ninth Heaven exiled her, stole her cultivation, and banished her to lower dimensions. The story starts with Adrian browsing the Dark Web for hidden RPG games to satiate his unending obsession for playing video games. As a seemingly ordinary summer night was coming to a close for Adrian, he came across a shoddy game called IRL (In Real Life) he decided to create a character for the game before heading off to bed. Little did he know that he would be turned into the character he created the next morning as he had been initiated a chosen for what appeared to be a game for the gods; the Cataclysm. Initially reacting as a normal person would should they find their sex transformed overnight, Adrian was unusually quick to accept his new face and body; using the sociopathic and antisocial personality he had cultivated from a young age to see the positives being turned into girl might bring him. Unfortunately for him, not long after he found himself turned into a girl, his sponsor Goddess, initially known as P********* (shortened to only P), clued him into his, now her, new position. Quickly accepting that he was now Elizabeth, she '''(from this point on, its Elizabeth with feminine pronouns to prevent confusion) began to live her life as a video game character. With a couple gifts to prompt her journey through cultivation, Elizabeth is granted a meditation technique for cultivation of Time, a short bladed/tanto weapon, two pistols, and the knowledge to practice acupoint; the first of her Secondary Occupations, Medicine. Immediately given a Side Quest from her sponsor Goddess, Elizabeth leaves her house voluntarily for the first time in ages to buy... clothes. Book 2: Phenom Of The Wushi Tournament (Chapter 89-157) Arc 6: Journey To Sharktop Island (Chapters 89-105) Arc 7: Before The Tournament (Chapters 106-113) Arc 8: Secondary Occupational Events (Chapters 114-140) Arc 9: The Martial Event (141-157) Book 3: Changing Worlds (Chapter 158-) Arc 10: Coming Out (Chapters 158-172) Arc 11: Second Trip To The Shadow Realm (Chapters 173-190) Arc 12: The Second Stage of Cataclysm Descends (Chapters 191-211) Arc 13: Legacy Trials Abound (Chapters 212-) Appearance Normal State Described to be a young girl with supernatural beauty even when she didn't possess a cultivation base, Elizabeth grows more and more sublime as her strength and cultivation increases. She is relatively tall for a girl, standing at 1.67 meters tall or 5'7" at the age of fifteen. With phoenix red eyes, an impish nose, perfectly straight and natural white hair, budding lips, perfect skin, and a body devoid of excess fat, the Elizabeth that is introduced after Adrian transforms is what Adrian would like as a girl; giving rise to the notion that Elizabeth and her backstory was created after Adrian's descriptions when making her a character. Special States '''Energy Using different types of energies — be they Inner Strength, Magic, True Qi, or higher forms of energy yet to be introduced in the novel — will cause different colored auras to cover or partially cover Elizabeth's body. * Time Affinity is characterized as being Cyan in color * Space Affinity is characterized as being Golden to Dark Golden in color * Fire Affinity is characterized as being Red in color * Ice Affinity is characterized as being Sky Blue in color * Death Affinity is characterized as being Blackish-Green in color Chaos Seals Chaos Seals (4-6): After activating the 4th Chaos Seal, a translucent to opaque film of grey energy covers her skin. Activating the 5th Chaos Seal intensifies the grey energy to a blacker color. Activating the 6th Chaos Seal blackens the originally grey energy to the point where it is opaque and evil-looking. Chaos Seals (7-9): Her 7th thru 9th Chaos Seals directly transform Elizabeth's body. Fragmented Grandmist transformed her hands. Base Grandmist transformed her arms and gave her one set of Chaos Wings; completing a Minor Grandmist Constitution. Core Grandmist transformed her legs and gave her one Chaos Halo. Wolf God Form Infantile Wolf God Form: Upon taking Zhenlang's divinity and soul with the help of Belle, Elizabeth held 100% of the Primordial Ghost God bloodline. Though most of the bloodline is sealed away, she immediately unlocked the ability to gain the traits of a Divine Beast. Whilst in this form, Elizabeth's crimson eyes turn "piercingly" blue and her ears are raised to the top of her head; like an arctic wolf. She also gains markings underneath her eyes and probably gets a tail; the tail has yet to be mentioned in the novel.